One Turn Around
by Itooshiaiko
Summary: Thousands of years before Beyblading there exhisted 5 empires Pheonix, Tiger, Dragon, Turtle and Time. Two of these, Tiger and Pheonix, are at war and the Dragon's seek to stop them. But at what cost? will contain yaoi, yuri, het Yaoi,Yuri,Het
1. Teh Invatation

So here we are postin' our first ficlet. This story was an RP that we did together and then re worked so it could be a better story. I hope you all enjoy our little story.

There will be Yaoi and possible Yuri. If you take offence to this then do not read.

We do not own Beyblade or any of the characters. We do own the plot of this story, so no stealing.

* * *

One Turn Around

**Chapter One – The Invitation**

It was early morning and the sun was just rising in to the east bathing the land in its orange glow. Within the halls of the Dragon Lords' domain, located in the land of the rising sun, very little stirred with the exception of those sent on important errands.

Daichi walked through the royal palace of the dragon lords, intent on finding their youngest prince. He sighed, he'd been given the nearly impossible task of convincing his prince to leave the palace and meet with the lord of dragons, their emperor. He turned when he spotted the young prince on the balcony. "Your majesty," He said with a bow, "your brother wishes to speak with you"

"Tell him I will speak with him when the wind will once again whisper to me…" Takao replied solemnly, moving towards his own chambers.

Daichi stared after his lord. "_Wonderful_...I'll be killed for this I'm certain..." He left his lord to his thoughts and entered the next room where his companions were.

Johnny shook his head as Daichi entered the room, having over heard what the young redhead had said. "At the looks of it we're all going to die. The Phoenix approach from the Northwest and the Tigers approach as well from the North, they go to meet each other in battle."

"And we are caught in the middle," Daichi sighed, "Our one lord wars upon our neighbors in hopes of gaining land while our prince waits for the wind to return...this is looking very bad for us indeed..."

"And our only ally is hundreds of miles away still trying to reach us." Johnny murmured mournfully.

"We are doomed..." Daichi sighed miserable and sat heavily upon a chair

Leaning against the nearby wall Johnny nodded. "But our way of life has been doomed for some time, so it was prophesized."

Enrique suddenly chirped up, "I think I have an idea."

Johnny looked over at him with raised eyebrows. "And what is that? Sleep with as many girls as we can before we're all doomed?"

Enrique chuckled, "Besides that...Lets hold a dance, a masked dance."

Daichi blinked, confused at why Enrique seemed to have made such a stupid suggestion. "I'm waiting to see how this has any relevance..."

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Johnny said with a nod at Daichi.

"Perhaps...maybe we can get the warring emperors to, I don't know, get to know each other. Perhaps if they see what the people they are fighting with are truly like they will stop warring with each other." Enrique said with a completely serious face.

Johnny shook his head. "That's the problem; they know who they're fighting and they both desire power over the other. Emperor Rai wants more land for China and Emperor Voltaire, of Russia, wishes for power."

Enrique sighed, having known the grim solution he had presented would not go over well with his comrades. "We are a generally neutral country. We can invite them pretending that we are choosing our ally, and if it does not go over… we could poison them with," he paused looking around to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation, "...that poison..."

Johnny shook his head in disbelief at what he had just heard. "Are you mad! Poisoning the rulers of two of two of the most powerful countries is not the wisest decision, we will be caught, and then our death warrants will be signed and sealed!"

Enrique sighed, "We may have no other choice." He looked at his companions "And the poison does not take affect immediately...they would not suspect us until it was to late..."

"But to poison the two emperors without our Emperor Hero or Prince Takao knowing will most assuredly mean our death in the not so distant future." Daichi said exasperated. This plan seemed foul before it had been described, now it only seemed worse.

"Not if we can convince them of our plan first…" Enrique said, seemingly to know something that the others did not. "But let's not discuss this right now, I think we should concentrating on making our young prince aquatences with the other rulers..."

Johnny nodded. "But we cannot hold a ball without either the emperor or the prince's support."

"Emperor Hero is off war mongering and I doubt the young prince would care in any manner." Daichi said beginning to agree with Enrique's plan.

"Alright then I shall have the orders sent out as well as the invitations." Johnny said finally giving in; he stood up and exited the room through the main doors.

Enrique turned to Daichi. "Ready the poison...just in case..."

The two nodded to each other and then parted ways off to do what was needed for the soon to be ball.

**In China**

Rai glanced over at Rei who had been pacing for a while, his tail swishing back and forth a sign of irritation. It was beginning to grate on his nerves.

Rei ran a hand through his bangs a sign of his stress. Questions ragged through his mind as he thought of the war they were facing. _What was going to happen? This war was stupid! Why couldn't it have been avoided? _Thoughts raced, never seeming to end.

Rai coughed to get Rei's attention, whose irritation was visible in his golden eyes. "What is on your mind Rei?"

This question caused all Rei's ragging thoughts to come forth. "Why Rai? _Why this war?_ Do you realize how many of our people are dying out there? How many more will die?"

"I understand your aggravation; however it can not be helped." Rai sighed and said dismissively, "You are young yet, you do not understand."

Rei growled low in his throat, irritated at his brother's dismissal. "We could have avoided it! What about the countries that will be caught in the middle? Have you thought about them?" Rei clenched his fist, aware that his claws were digging painfully into his palm.

"Right now I am worried about my eighteen hundred men that are about to fight off the mongrels from the West, not about a country that we are not engaging in warfare with currently." Rai stood. "Rei you need to let me worry about my duties, while you worry of your own."

"What duties Rai?" Rei snapped angrily. "Being the diplomat to countries you plan on conquering or simply tending to the garden!"

Rai growled, "You will not argue with me!" He shouted. "I am emperor! Know your place!"

Rei didn't back down in the face of Rai's anger. "I don't seem to have a place here Rai. I may be a prince of this empire but I certainly don't feel like family." He cried angrily as he stomped of the room growling, his tail wagging angrily behind him.

Rai sighed. "That boy..."

Mao, who had been in the throne room the whole time, raised an eyebrow. "My lord, I think you wish only that he is kept safe."

Rai shook his head. "He's grown up, I don't need to take care of him anymore . . . nor does he want my care."

"Riiiight..." Mao said rolling her eyes. "Well if your lord would excuse me, I need to see to my duties."

"Yes of course Mao." Rai said waving her off and sitting down heavily on his thrown. "This is just too much . . . what am I going to do?"

Not a moment later did Kiki, Rai's youngest cousin, run in the room out of breath. "My lord, message for you."

Gesturing for him to approach, Rai held out his hand for the message. "Where is it from?"

"The dragon country." Kiki said, bowing and giving the letter to Rai

Raising an eyebrow Rai took the letter and looked over it carefully. "I see . . . a ball, a chance to ally with the Dragons." When he was done reading he set the letter down. "Well that most certainly is interesting."

Kiki remained bowed. "Do you think you shall attend my lord...?"

Rai nodded. "Yes I think this would be good, go inform the Prince to pack his bags. He and his entourage leave tomorrow."

Kiki whooped in joy, then realizing where he was, flushed, bowed again and ran out of the room quickly to inform Rei.

Rei was sitting in the garden petting his white-tiger Drigger, the tiger was purring happily while Rei sat there his tale swishing back and forth in irritation. _"How could he treat me so dismissively…as though I were a child who knew nothing…"_ he thought angrily. He glared at the opposing wall, his ear flicking slightly as he heard his young cousin run through the halls towards him, knowing the distinct sound of his cousin's run, having heard it many times prior to today.

"Rei! Rei!"" Kiki shouted as he ran to Rei.

Looking up Rei offered a welcoming smile to Kiki. "Hello Kiki, what are you doing here?"

"Guess what"" He shouted excitedly

"What?" Rei asked smiling at Kiki's obvious excitement, how wonderful it must be to be so young and naive.

"We're going to the Dragon country to try to become friends with the Dragons!" He shouted excitedly.

Rei frowned to himself. Something was wrong with this situation. Why would the Dragons contact them all of the sudden, and even more importantly, why would Rai accept? He smiled at Kiki so as not to worry the boy. "That's great; this will be your first time out of the Empire right?"

"Yes! It will be wonderful! Oh and you're coming so you have to get packed. I'll go pack too!" He shouted excitedly then ran off.

Smiling after Kiki sadly, Rei turned to Drigger. "Something bad is going to happen, I know it." He patted Drigger one last time before standing up gracefully and going to pack.

**Russia**

"Milord Voltaire." Borcloff said as he entered the royal hall of the Phoenix palace to speak with the Tsar.

Voltaire looked up from his study, irritation clear upon his face. "What is it Borcloff?"

Borcloff bowed low, as was the custom. "My lord there is a message from the lord of Dragons."

"What does it say?" He asked uninterested as he returned to his papers.

"That you are invited to attend a royal masquerade ball, one that will decide where the Dragon's loyalties will fall." Borcloff replied, reading the parchment.

Grunting in acknowledgment Voltaire waved Borcloff off. "Send my grandson."

"My lord, if I may speak freely..." Borcloff asked.

Sighing in annoyance Voltaire looked up. "What is it Borcloff?"

"I have heard rumor of a dragon that could control the wind...though it sounds less impressive, it is a power of great destruction..." Borcloff said an evil smile rising on his face.

Voltaire nodded, also smiling. He had heard the rumors as well, but more importantly he had heard that this Lord of Dragons was an oracle, one that could locate their own Phoenix Kaiser. "As I said, send my grandson, he will take care of it." He paused then nodded. "Send Yuriy, Boris, Ivan and Sergei with him."

Borcloff bowed low again, "As you wish my lord."

"Go now." Voltaire instructed. "Send them to pack and send them out, it will take a day of travel on the Phoenix to reach the Dragon's Kingdom."

Borcloff left bowing his head and went to retrieve Prince Kai and the others.

The group was practicing their archery skills in the field laughing at Ivan's attempts at seeing over his nose in order to hit the target. "Perhaps we should tie your nose back." Yuriy said grinning.

Ivan growled at them. "Just you bastards wait!"

Sergei laughed jollily. "It is only temporary Ivan; they'll do the same when my turn is up."

Ivan sighed. "Ya, ya..."

Borcloff rolled his eyes as he entered the training field. "My Lord Prince..."

Kai looked up at Borcloff, his eyes hardening at the sight of him. "What is it you want Borcloff?"

"Lord Voltaire wishes you to travel to the Dragon's realm to attend a royal ball." Borcloff said bowing.

Grunting in disgust, Kai stood. "We are to leave immediately I imagine?"

"Yes via Phoenix." Borcloff said bowing.

Nodding to the others Kai turned back to Borcloff. "And the others will be attending with me?"

"Yes Milord." Borcloff answered.

"Very well, we'll be ready at dusk." He gestured to the others to put away their bows and get ready to leave and pack. "Let us get packed." He said smoothly as everyone left the room.

Borcloff remained with his head bowed. When he knew Kai was alone he approached him.

Kai looked over at him coldly. "What is it you want Borcloff?"

Borcloff bowed low again then began to speak, "Milord Kai, your grandfather commands that you retrieve the lord of Dragons...who is said to control the wind, one of the last remaining oracles."

Shrugging Kai continued past Borcloff. "It is none of my concern but I shall keep my ears open."

Borcloff smiled wickedly at Kai, disturbing the later just ever so slightly. "Take caution, for the Lord of Dragons is supposed to able to crush his opponents with a single whim..."

Kai grunted un-caring. "I'm not afraid of some silly rumor. I am a Phoenix." With that he walked past Borcloff and into the palace to pack.

"Yes Milord..." Borcloff said as Kai left, the grin never dispersing.

Kai walked into his room growling to himself, "What does grandfather think I am? Some kind of servant?" Kai growled to himself irritated, as he began to pack.

Yuriy knocked on his door. "Kai, may I speak with you?"

Kai nodded, gesturing for Yuriy to enter. "What is it?"

"I believe that we may be walking into a trap..." Yuriy said quietly.

"Don't worry, I suspected as much as well." Kai said as he shoved some clothes into his pack. "That's why we have to be extra cautious and trust no one."

"Agreed. Lord if you may excuse me ...I ...overheard your conversation with Borcloff." Yuriy said with his head bowed.

Smiling Kai placed a hand on Yuriy's bowed head. "It's alright Yuriy. I trust you, you are my closest friend."

"Perhaps if we find this...lord of Dragons, we may also be able to find the Phoenix Kaiser..." Yuriy said swiftly.

Kai sighed turning away from Yuriy. "Yes, the Phoenix Kaiser. . ." He trailed off looking out the window of the snowy Russian plains surrounding the castle. "It is cold with dread our country . . . something big will happen soon."

"I agree my lord...something we may not be able to handle..." Yuriy said dejectedly.

"Something the world may not be able to handle." Kai said mysteriously.

**North America**

"Mother!" Max called out running into the throne room and into his mother's arms. "Did you hear? We are to be invited to a ball!"

Judy, who had been drinking tea and enjoying the sea breeze till her son burst in and jumped on her lap, predicting this she moved her tea to a safe place. "Hm? What is this my child?" she asked looking down at him.

Max was smiling excitedly. "A ball mother! The Dragons are inviting us to a ball. Could we attend? I've always wanted to meet our allies!"

Julie laughed. "Yes my dear boy, but you must get ready."

"I've already packed and everything! I'm ready to go." Max said happily. "We can leave right away!"

A hearty laugh sounded from the doors. "Judy our son is something else."

"Indeed he is, well then by all means it is time we take our leave." Judy said smiling. "Emily, will you ensure that our dear boy does not over exuberate himself."

"Of course my Queen." Emily said with a bow. "Come on my prince." She said gesturing for Max to follow her. With a wave to his parents Max allowed Emily to lead him out of the room.

The king looked over at his wife. "You will go with him I assume?"

"Yes indeed, and then you will remain here?" She asked turning to him

"Yes, someone needs to watch over this place." He said leaning over and kissing her. "Go now my love and please be careful."

"Yes my lord." She said smiling, standing and getting ready to leave.

Max's voice was heard from the hallway. "Mother hurry! We don't want to be late!"

She smiled, "Yes Max, have patience."

**Unknown**

The palace at the center of time was quiet, its crystal surfaces shinning. Within its royal halls a figure sat on a tall throne gazing at nothing in particular. "The end is coming for us Dizzara."

"My lady?" A voice called out.

The girl-woman looked up. "Hiromi." She said simply as the other girl approached her.

"What is it that troubles you?" Hiromi asked.

"The invitation has come." She said gesturing to the folded paper lying on a nearby table. "And we are to attend as is expected of us."

"...I see..." Hiromi glanced at her. "Do you want me to attend with you?"

The girl looked up eyes flashing. "Are you prepared to die?"

"If it is to protect you my lady." Hiromi said bowing.

She shook her head, hair moving slightly at the gentle motion. "I will die whether you are there or not; this is my destiny and one day we will all be reborn again."

"My lady? Why then not go?" Hiromi asked.

"It is needed. There is no choice in it." She said sadly. "I must do what is needed of me."

"I see, and then I will be by your side my lady." Hiromi said bowing

The lady nodded a small smile spreading across her lips. "Thank you Hiromi."

Hiromi bowed, and went to prepare.

"And thus the remaining sands of our lives have begun to run out."

TBC

* * *

A/N: We hoped you enjoyed this so far. The next chapter will be popping up soon. Don't forget to review please 


	2. The Arrival

So here we are posting our first ficlet. This story was an RP that we did together and then re worked so it could be a better story. I hope you all enjoy our little story.

There will be Yaoi and possible Yuri. If you take offence to this then do not read.

We do not own Beyblade or any of the characters. We do own the plot of this story, so no stealing.

-  
**One Turn Around **

Chapter 2 - The Arrival

_Japan_

Johnny looked over at prince Takao smiling fondly. "My prince, all the rulers have agreed to come or send representatives."

"...I see." Tyson said continuing to stare out the window. "And will my brother be present?"

"Yes, he comes back tomorrow in time for the ball." Johnny said knowing the news would please the prince.

"That is good..." Tyson said never once looking from his window.

Johnny sighed. "The tailors should be here in an hour to fit you with your outfit for the ball."

"I see..." Takao finally looked to Johnny. "Johnny...can you hear it?"

"Hear what my prince?" Johnny asked.

"The wind... it seems sad..." Takao said looking back out the window.

Johnny blinked not sure what to say. "If that is what you hear my lord."

Takao sighed. "I'm sorry Johnny; I have been silly these last few days...I am happy that we can have this celebration in a time of war." He said smiling.

"That is good my prince." Johnny said with a bow. "Now I must be attending to my duties. The tailor will be in shortly."

Takao nodded, watching Johnny leave as the tailor woman entered. Looking over at Johnny's retreating form he sighed. The tailor entered his room and began to take his measurements. Upon finishing she bowed, and then left quietly. He left the window he had been gazing out, heading towards the royal throne, to await his brother.

Not a moment had passed when a young servant ran in to the throne room panting. "M-my Prince, the embraceries from China have arrived."

Takao nodded, "Allow them to the audience chamber, I will be there shortly"

The boy bowed, and went to escort the embraceries to the audience chamber.

Takao entered the audience chamber and sat upon the throne that was placed there to show ones authority.

The group from China was escorted into the chamber. They all bowed respectfully. "Greetings Prince Takao of the Dragons. I am Prince Rei of the Tigers; it is an honour to be in your presence." Rei said bowing traditional Chinese style and then standing to face Takao as an equal.

Takao bowed also, within his own traditions. "Hello, it is an honour to meet you as well." He looked down at Rei's company assessing them all. "Your lord …did not attend?" He asked at length.

"Forgive his absence, but my brother is very busy currently. I have been sent in his place." Rei looked into Takao's eyes knowingly. "I pray you are not disappointed?"

"No, I am glad you were able to attend." Takao replied, smiling faintly.

Rei nodded in acknowledgment. "Then we shall see you at the ball tomorrow your highness, and perhaps around the palace. May good fortune bless your family and friends."

"And too you as well." Takao said bowing his head.

With a final bow they left. The boy who had shown them in led them to their rooms and left them.

Rei turned to Mao, Kiki and Gary. "I will be touring the palace shortly, please stay within you rooms until my return." He said in what he hoped to be unquestioned tone.

However that did not follow through "Awww! No fair!" Kiki whined.

Chuckling Rei smiled down at Kiki, he should have known he would not get off that easily, especially not with his young cousin. "Don't worry I promise that I will bring you around the palace, perhaps even a tour of the island if it is permitted."

Kiki pouted, looking up at Rei beaming. "You promise?"

Rei smiled down at him. "Of course I promise, have I ever broken one?"

"No..." Kiki paused thinking it over. "Okay I trust you then!" He said smiling brightly.

Nodding at Mao and Gary, Rei left the room and wandered down the halls aimlessly, looking around. He rounded a corner, his eyes becoming slits for a moment, till he relaxed, knowing that the one who was following him was not a cause for alarm. "What is it that is going on your highness?"

"I see there are no lies about the people Tiger country's senses." Takao said laughing lightly.

"We try to keep any lies away." Rei said turning to Takao and gazing at him with narrowed gold eyes. "What is going on? Why have we been invited here? The Dragon country is neutral; they will not side with anyone . . . not in war."

"Prince Rei, the answers you seek I cannot give you as I neither have them nor know where you can find them..." Takao said seriously.

With a weary glance, Rei sighed and turned to look out a nearby window at the Japanese countryside. "You have a beautiful country, I would hate for this useless war to destroy it."

"As would I..." Takao answered truthfully, a tint of sadness in his voice. "Maybe then we will be able to make this war stop here..."

"It is not for us to decide. Our brothers are those who are in charge of running our countries." Rei said sadly. "We are powerless…to our Emperors"

"Indeed... I had hoped your brother would attend." Takao said sighing.

"He believes events such as these silly." Rei said mournfully. "Absolute power corrupts absolutely. There is no peace to be made now. . Not between the rulers. That is what I am told."

"...Yes that is true..." Takao said dejectedly, looking away. "Please Wind…if ever there was a time in which we needed your divine help…it would be now…" He prayed silently.

The winds began to blow about the castle, making the grounds people nervous, hurricanes had been plaguing their lands for some time. However this wind was gentle, and could be felt through the halls. Takao found it odd that he could feel the wind even beyond the fact that all the doors around them were closed.

"The wind..." Takao said feeling it blow through his hair, almost seeming to caress it.

Rei closed his eyes and enjoyed the wind. "The earth greets the wind." He said softly to himself, to Takao, to someone who was not there; he did not know whom, he only knew the words were right.

"It is happy you are here, but it also warns you...there will be blood..." Takao said his eyes distant.

"And death, the earth fears it but knows it will happen." Rei said as tears gathered in his eyes. "Thank you my friend, I am happy to have known you."

Takao turned to him his eyes refocusing. "I see, then you are that oracle...they say oracles can instantly recognize each other..." He smiled.

Eyes refocusing as well, Rei looked over at Takao in confusion. "Oracle? I do not understand what it is you speak of."

Takao chuckled, "You will someday." He turned "And I think that day will be very interesting indeed. Now if you excuse me." He said leaving.

Rei stood there for moments after Takao had left, before shaking his head returning to his own rooms, slightly confused as to what had happened.

- - -

At the same time Takao and Rei were parting the people from the sea arrived and were quickly ushered into the waiting hall, where they could relax until the lord could see them.

Takao was informed of their arrival and of the coming Phoenixes immediately. He nodded and entered the audience chamber.

Queen Judy and Prince Max entered the room with their entourage after being informed of the Prince's arrival. "Greetings Prince Takao." Judy greeted softly, bowing in respect.

Takao bowed as well. "It is good that our allies could attend." He greeted with a warm smile.

Max peaked out from behind his mother shyly. "Hullo." He greeted Takao softly. Even though he'd been incredibly excited on the way here, being faced with their allies was slightly frightening.

Takao, who was older than Max by at least two years, looked to the younger prince. "Hello Prince Maxwell."

Smiling at him shyly, Max waved. "Hello Prince Takao."

Takao smiled warmly at him returning his eyes to Queen Judy. "My Queen, I wish to personally escort you and your entourage to your chambers."

"You must not go through so much trouble for us my dear prince." Judy said with a warm smile.

"But I insist it has been sometime since you and I have seen each other." He said laughing slightly.

Judy nodded joining in the laugh. "Very well your Highness, we will be honoured to have you escort us."

Takao smiled down at Max. "It has been a while since I have seen you as well, and you have grown considerably." He said as they walked to them their rooms.

Blushing Max looked away. "I'm sorry; I don't remember ever having met you."

"You were very young, so it would make sense that you do not know me." He said.

"How old was I?" Max asked looking up at his mother.

Judy smiled. "When the treaty was signed you just reached four, and prince Takao was six."

Takao smiled warmly, "That was indeed a long time ago, yet I remember it so clearly."

"It makes a woman such as I feel so much older." Judy said jokingly. "I am just some ancient creature now compared to you young ones."

Takao laughed. "There is no better beauty then the queen of the ocean." He said smiling at her. "Ah here is your chamber, please enjoy yourself while you are here."

Judy bowed to him, the rest of her people bowing with her. "My thanks to you young prince. Shall we be seeing you at dinner this night?"

"Yes, you shall." Takao said bowing to Judy and her son.

"Until that time young prince." Judy said as she waited until Takao left then shut the door. "We are all tired from our journey let us rest before the evening meal."

"Yes your majesty." Everyone agreed.

-

As Takao returned to the audience room there were four people waiting for him there; two women and two men. The smallest of them, a young woman simply dressed stepped forward. "I greet you, he who is the Dragon's sword."

"...Hello?" Takao said blinking. "I am sorry...but who are you?"

"I am she who is the keeper of time." The girl replied gesturing to a necklace, which hung around her neck, the necklace being that oh a half empty/half full hourglass.

"Ah! My lady, I was not aware of your arrival!" Takao said bowing his head in her direction.

She watched him calmly, her eyes never leaving his face. "That is because we have just recently arrived."

Takao flushed. "I wished I had been warned..." He smiled, shaking off his unease. "I will have my servants escort you."

"There is no need. We already know which rooms have been assigned to us and we shall escort ourselves there." With a small wave of her hand the group disappeared before Takao's very eyes.

Takao eyes widened. He looked around, but at not seeing them he sighed. "That woman is as creepy as ever..."

Giancarlo entered the room, glancing at his prince. "My lord, we need your signature in order to complete the final decoration preparations…is there something the matter?" He asked as he saw the look upon Takao's face.

Takao sighed and turned to Giancarlo, "No Giancarlo, I am fine. Come let us go sign those papers…"

"This way my lord." Giancarlo said, leading Takao towards the ballroom. He opened the grand doors to reveal a lavishly decorated room, which could only be described as beautiful. The style was Japanese but it had mixings of other cultures, most likely for their guests. Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind were the themes decorating the room, all twisting about each other in a show of colour.

Takao looked about the room. "You have done wonders here. I will sign the final papers then."

Giancarlo bowed and had Daichi bring the papers forward. "Of course my lord."

Takao signed the papers after reading them briefly. "Everything is in order then."

"Yes, my lord." Daichi said as he took the papers back. "We need only make the last preparations and then tomorrow have the chefs do the cooking and the musicIvans rehearse and we are ready."

"That is good, and then I shall retire to my chambers till the Phoenix's arrive." Takao said and excused himself.

The two bowed until Takao had left then shared a worried glance. "The Chinese emperor did not show." Daichi whispered to Giancarlo. "What are we going to do?"

"We will go on with our plan, though if we can not get Takao-sama to become friends with him, we will have to poison the prince, and offer the cure at the price of their surrender. I have heard that the prince Rei and Emperor Rai have a strong bond." Giancarlo said rubbing his chin.

Daichi nodded gravely. "It seems wrong though, getting someone innocent involved."

"It is necessity in war." Giancarlo answered deadpan.

"I know." Daichi said before giving the signed papers to Giancarlo. "That still doesn't make it right." He said bowing his head sadly.

Giancarlo looked around then asked Daichi. "Have you got the…you know what?"

Daichi nodded gravely and handed it to him. "It only needs to be placed in the food, two drops and it's done." Daichi said, "The antidote is in the blue vial." He said not verbalizing what was in the other in case anyone was listening in on their conversation. He handed Giancarlo the other vial.

Giancarlo nodded. "Then until that time…" He replied turning and walking away.

"Hai," Daichi said, and watched Giancarlo walk away. Looking towards the heavens Daichi sent up a brief prayer. "Please let it not come to what we may need to do."

-

Yuriyy looked ahead. "I think we're almost there..." He called to Kai

"Good, I do no think I could stand another moment in the air." Kai said stretching. "It is cramped with so many on the Phoenix."

The Phoenix, which they rode on, Kai's Phoenix, cawed loudly.

Kai smiled affectionately. "I know, you're wings must ache beyond imagine my sweet." He said lovingly stroking her feathers.

She cawed loudly and swooped down to the ground to where the Dragon's kingdom rested.

When she was landed everyone disembarked stretching from the long journey. Kai turned to her and stroked her crest. "You have done your duty for now; go rest my sweet I will call when we need you."

The Phoenix stretched her wings then took flight to find somewhere to rest.

A servant came up to them. "You are Lord Kai?" He asked.

Kai nodded. "Yes, we have come on behalf of my grandfather the Tsar of Russia."

"Good then, if your highness would follow me." he said with a bow.

Sergei looked at the servant they were following, "I see the legend of 'eternal youth and good looks' wasn't a lie..." He said licking his lips.

Yuriy scowled at him. "Keep your mind out of the gutter and keep your eyes open. We are here to guard prince Kai." The as an after thought he added. "And it's eternal youth and beauty."

Sergei sighed, "Ya ya..."

Rolling his eyes Kai chose to ignore them. "Could you send someone to show my escorts to our rooms?" He asked the servant.

"Ah, yes my lord, but the lord here wishes to meet you all first." The servant said.

Kai shrugged. "If that is what he wishes. We are foreigners in this country and at the whims of our host."

The servant bowed then spoke, "Please follow me."

Nodding Kai and his group followed the servant. As they walked down the halls they examined the palace closely; some because it was pretty, others looking for possible danger areas and exits.

"My lords, we are here, if you will wait a moment, I will ensure that Prince Takao is ready for you."

Yuriy raised an eyebrow. "Takao...I've heard of him, he's supposed to be an incredible fighter, but I wonder why it is not his brother that is meeting us."

"That is strange indeed." Kai said, glancing about.

They waited patiently as the servant went to confirm if Takao was ready to see them, returning moments later, "He will see you now."

Kai nodded and they entered the audience room. "Greetings Prince Takao, the Tsar of Russia sends his apologies for not being able to attend your ball."

"I am just glad that you are able to attend, though your lord will be missed." Takao replied.

"We are honoured to have been invited to your country, especially during these times of war." Kai said bowing low.

Takao bowed his head in respect. "I'm glad; I will have my servants see you to your rooms."

Kai nodded. "Thank you." He turned and elegantly walked out of the room. "Something's going on; I want you to keep your eyes sharp." He whispered to Yuriy in their native language.

"Yes my lord…" Yuriy replied.

"We can only keep our eyes and ears open." Kai looked over at the servant leading them to their rooms. "Who else has been invited to this ball?" He asked the servant casually, switching to Japanese.

"Those from the kingdom of the tigers, the sea, and time..." The servant who led them answered.

Kai frowned. "So all the empires, as well as minor kings and queens I suppose?"

"Yes my lord." The servant answered.

Ivan laughed loudly. "Maybe we can pick up some chicks eh, Sergei?"

"Ya, that'd be great!" Sergei replied chuckling

Boris smirked and put an around the servant that was currently leading them. "Ya, we already a have a cute one here."

The servant squeaked and ducked her head.

Yuriy gave them all a warning look. "We're here as guests, don't do anything to insult our hosts, or anything that will reflect badly on Prince Kai."

Kai himself didn't seem to care much about any of this; he was more concerned with looking around the palace and what he could see of the outside.

The servant, worming out of Boris's grasp, bowed to Kai and his entourage. "I wish you all a pleasant sleep, if you need anything, there will be a servant at your call."

"Yes, thank you." Kai said waving the servant away. When they were alone Kai turned to the group. "I want you all to find out where each of the diplomats from the other empires rooms are. Be quiet about it and don't get caught." He said in their native language warningly.

They all bowed and disappeared to do their master's biding.

Kai looked out the window that showed the courtyard. "We will find out what's going on Dragon. Mark my words we will."

-

Takao walked towards his chambers, exhausted. "I will be thankful for a bed..." He mumbled as he traveled. He heard a slight wind whisper. "My Lord Wind…?" He asked following the winds to the royal chambers of the Tigers' assigned chambers. "...Is anyone here?"

Rei looked up from where he'd been brushing his hair out. "Good evening prince Takao, what brings you to me so late into the night?"

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything...the wind just...Never mind. I'll leave you to your peace, I am terrible sorry." He said bowing slightly flustered.

Blinking Rei watched Takao calmly with slit gold eyes. "Why have you invited us here?" He asked suddenly.

"I have already given you the answer to this question." Takao replied.

"A neutral country does not choose allies in war price Takao, please do not insult my intelligence by trying to convince me that was true." Rei said sadly, almost mournfully.

"... I meant no offence...but I truly do not know any more than you...perhaps my brother can clear things up when he arrives." Takao said. "You seem troubled by more than that however…"

Rei allowed himself a small smile. "The Earth is weeping, I do not know why but it knows something terrible will happen soon. My sadness is a reflection of the Earth's."

"I thought as much, but that is not all that plagues you..." He smiled. "May I enter?

"Need you ask?" Rei said amused. "This is your home not mine."

"I have respect for all people, and as such while you are here your assigned chambers are your own, and not mine to enter without permission." Takao said entering.

"I thank you for that honour your highness." Rei said bowing his head in respect.

"What else is on your mind? Besides the Earth..." Takao asked

Setting his hairbrush down on the table, Rei turned to look at himself in the mirror. "I do not agree with this war Prince Takao, most of my people do not. Yet there is nothing I can do to stop it, even if the emperor is my brother."

"You are in the same position as me then..." Takao said looking at Rei.

"Count yourself lucky that you are not at war, and that you have allies to defend you." Rei said smiling as he noticed Takao's slight shock. "Yes, everyone knows of the treaty between the Dragons and those who dwell in water."

"It has been as such since I was a child." Takao said off-handily

Rei sighed. "I wish we Tigers could be so lucky."

Takao looked to the window. "I wish that I could solve your wars, and that of our own…perhaps then the wind would speak to me once more…"

"The wind my lord?" Rei asked.

Takao shut his eyes and sighed, almost painfully. "It is…nothing; sorry I should have not mentioned it…" Takao said with a forced smile.

Rei smiled back, though his own smile was one that was equally as forced.

Kiki entered the room suddenly, bouncing and upon seeing Takao he stopped in mid bounce. "M-My lords!" He quickly dropped to his knees.

Takao looked to Rei, "This is your servant? He seems a bit young…"

"He is my cousin." Rei replied.

"I see, well I will bother you no longer." He turned and gracefully started to the door. "I wish you a peaceful rest…"

Rei looked to Kiki and smiled. "You may rise now."

Kiki looked up, and upon seeing that the Prince Takao was no longer there, stood. "He's kind of scary…"

Rei smiled and placed a hand on his head. "We are no longer in our home country; there are many odd things here."

"Ya…I guess." Kiki answered.

Rei shuffled the young boy's hair, to which he complained loudly. "Rei! No fair!"

Laughing at Kiki's putting face, Rei gave his young cousin a quick hug.

Mao laughed from the doorway. "Kiki, why aren't you in bed?" She asked.

"But we just got here!" Kiki complained.

Mao and Rei chuckled. "It is late and you are still but a child." Rei said.

"Nooooo, not you as well Rei!" Kiki whined.

"Off to bed with you, and Mao will tell you a story." Rei said smiling at the boy's antics.

"Will you really Mao?" Kiki asked, his large eyes shinning with eagerness.

"Yes, but only if you go to bed right now." Mao replied smiling.

Kiki whooped in joy and scurried off to his bed in an adjoining room.

"You too my lord." Mao said to Rei, in a mock sterness.

Rei yawned, "I suppose…but will you read me a story as well?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

She just hit him upside the head with a pillow, and he ran, cat like, to his bed chuckling all the way.

-

"My Lord…" Yuriy said quietly.

Kai turned to him, "Yuriy? What have you to report?"

"Nothing much out of the ordinary. Prince Takao and Prince Rei were having a conversation of war…there was something odd however, when it was ending Prince Takao mentioned the wind…oddly…" Yuriy reported.

"Do you think there is anything to it?" Kai asked.

"There could be…or there could be nothing." Yuriy answered.

"Continue to observe him." Kai ordered.

Yuriy bowed and left as silently as he entered…

TBC

A/N: There's another chapter! We hope you guys enjoyed it and we'll have the next chappy posted ASAP. Don't forget to review

We'd really like to thank everyone for their reviews! Thank you.


End file.
